<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tale of Falsehoods by tadanomarz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031934">Tale of Falsehoods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadanomarz/pseuds/tadanomarz'>tadanomarz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, SINoALICE (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Brief Reality Arc spoilers, Character Study, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Gen, Gen Work, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Persona 5: The Royal, Swearing, Temporary Amnesia, third semester spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadanomarz/pseuds/tadanomarz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>false·hood | \ ˈfȯls-ˌhu̇d  \</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> 1: an untrue statement : LIE<br/>2: absence of truth or accuracy</p>
</blockquote><hr/>
<p>Akechi Goro awakens within the Library, his memories hazy, contradicting themselves, he's determined to leave no matter the cost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tale of Falsehoods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>act one, scene one.</strong>
</p><p>The distant gunfire forces Akechi Goro to awaken. Swiftly he’s on his feet, despite the phantom pain lodged in his gut.</p><p>The dreary scenery of Mementos comes into view, forcing him to focus on figures clashing with a despicable Nightmare.</p><p>“What’s this? What’s this?” An annoying voice tittered. “Do you know who this is— Parrah?”</p><p>“Beats me, Noya.” The other intones, dangling from the darkness and stares right through him, shocking him awake.<br/>“But it seems we have some otherworldly guests, now how long will they take this time?”</p><p>He watches them laugh, but before he can even pierce them with his blade, a boisterous laugh catches his attention.</p><p>“Is the princess finally awake?” A fiery woman mocks, her expression twists into a smirk as the Nightmare is crushed underneath her heel.<br/>Cinderella, the Depraved gives him a challenging look. “Not the best place to take a nap.”</p><p>“Enough, we’re wasting our time.” A cold woman chides, dressed in nothing but white, stained by blood. <br/>Snow White the Just doesn’t spare him a glance. “That Nightmare fled further inside.”</p><p>Teeth grind together in annoyance, he sword scraping against the train tracks as he stalked past them indignantly. </p><p>“Don’t get in my way.” Crow snarls, leaving the Depraved and Just in the dust.</p><p>
  <em> bgm. <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hKjTzgDzvqY">I Believe.</a> </em>
</p><hr/><p>The monikers of Cinderella and Snow White only make Akechi laugh at the hand he’s been dealt. To him, they are no different from two facets of himself— Loki and Robin Hood, who are two sides of his psyche. While the surroundings may look like Mementos- a strange mixture of it before and after New Years, he snipes and gorges into the enemy with euphoria. They are no Phantom Thieves, but they’re surprisingly able to catch up with him. The first time he unleashed his Persona, it led the two women into a stupor before gaining their bearings- it appeared they’ve become used to the unusual by now, their appearances changing on a dime— between different versions of themselves to fit the team balance. </p><p>Upon defeating a dragon, Akechi impassively glares down at it and huffs, his blade scraping against the steel flooring.</p><p>“That wasn’t even a challenge.” Akechi sneers, “are <em> all </em> the nightmares here weaklings?”</p><p>“Honestly, is the only thing ya gonna do is <em> whine </em> ?” Cinderella quips, now gesturing to Snow. “You do it as much as <em>this</em> priss.”</p><p>Snow White doesn’t dignify her with a response, but brushes past Akechi–  always forward, akin to a soldier, never doubting her own justice that blears between the lines of Justice and Self Righteousness. </p><p>“There are the others, if you’re only looking forward to play around.” Snow remarks coldly, giving a sidelong glance at his black mask. “I hear Princess Kaguya always welcomes a challenge.”</p><p>“<em> The </em> Princess Kaguya?” Akechi’s expression sharpens, marching the woman’s steely expression. </p><p>“No one has defeated her yet, she has torn apart Nightmares mercilessly; she is a capable ally when the need arises.” Snow explains, while leaving them behind.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>act one, scene two.</strong>
</p><p>The longer I stay here, the longer I feel myself at the verge of no return.</p><p>Not that there is a place to return to, right?</p><p>I can barely remember anything, my memories are blurring together; a messy haze my brain has temporarily crafted until I’m ready I suppose.</p><p>This place is a bunch of bullshit.</p><p>bgm. <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rJ2KB5LVdqA"><em>Take Over.</em></a></p><hr/><p>Up ahead, Snow raises up a hand of warning to the latecomers. Akechi recognizes them from Mementos- they aren’t the beasts that roamed in the Library, where dreams bleed into reality. And there, fighting a horde of them, is a woman twirling a naginata, the eerie blue skulls hovering in the air menacingly and it dawns on Goro who that is. After a quiet sigh, the woman wastes no time slicing through the Shadows quickly, high leveled Shadows no less, and merely brushes off her brow after they dissolve, becoming one with this place once again.</p><p>As they approach, the woman glances up toward them and wears a thin, warning smile.</p><p>“If it isn’t Cinderella and Snow– oh my!” The woman gasps innocently, “and who, have you brought with you?”</p><p>“Well we can’t call him Pinocchio— where’s that snot nosed brat anyway?” Cinderella inquires. </p><p>“Crow.” Akechi insists, because he suspects these women here have different names than the ones they have spun for themselves. “I want out.”</p><p>“Oh dear, we all want that,” The woman cooed, “but we have to keep killing Nightmares in order to revive our authors.”</p><p>Akechi suspects it's the lie those damn dolls have spun for them here— were they incredibly fooled by their words? He wanted nothing to do with that. It makes him grind his teeth, watching the woman’s expression morph into something enlightened. </p><p>“Pinocchio last I saw accompanied Alice.” The woman finally adds, “although they’ve gone a different way than I have— this place is rather jarring with how big it is, mind if I join you?”</p><p>At least he’ll be able to see Kaguya in action, that was no easy feat.</p><p>“Better not slow me down.” Akechi snarls, running off ahead.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>act one, scene three.</strong>
</p><p> Friends? Teammates? Hah- what a bunch of bullshit. I’ve always gone about these impossible feats alone— urgh, this hurts my head.</p><p>The more Goro Akechi traversed the library, his head split as he felt himself gradually remembering something unpleasant.</p><p>Did he truly hate that?</p><p>bgm. <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rJ2KB5LVdqA"><em>Take Over.</em></a></p><hr/><p>When Princess Kaguya dances, he watches her disappointment with each shadow she slays— none were able to excite her nor please her masochistic tendencies. Akechi felt disgusted and conflicted, so he tore his attention away from their terrible teamwork—<em> they should be working more seamlessly together to pick up each other's weaknesses!</em>- to focus on inflicting damage on a high ranking Shadow from the Sea of Unconsciousness that he undoubtedly recognized from Shido’s Palace.</p><p>“Loki! Kill them!” Akechi screamed, his other self summoning his blade and slicing through the Oberon who dodged the attack. “Damn it!”</p><p>From his peripheral, Snow White the Just has changed clothes, and twirls a staff between her hands, and Akechi feels his wounds bleed away, knitted together as if they never appeared at all. She switches out weapons to a floating book that attacks the enemy.</p><p>“Finish it off.” Snow curtly demands, “unless you’re willing to die now?”</p><p>Akechi growls, touches and tears at his mask as he screams for his persona. Loki appears, spinning his sword and the Shadow is slaughtered right then and there.</p><p>There’s a scream up ahead making the group exchange a glance.</p><p>“Sounded like that brat.” Cinderella scoffs as she moves past him. “I wonder if the Nightmare is that powerful?”</p><p>Akechi follows behind them, unease curling in his stomach because something tells him it isn’t what he wants to see.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>act one, scene four.</strong>
</p><p>“What is that you desire, Crow?” Snow the Just inquires as they follow behind their teammates. </p><p>Akechi hummed, uncertain of a response. </p><p>“Justice.” Akechi admits, it feels strange on his lips. “I wonder if our Justice is different in comparison.”</p><p>“I’ll do anything, regardless of the means to do so to revive my author.” Snow replies adamantly, I will kill them with everything I have.”</p><p>Akechi nearly laughs at how subservient she sounds, it makes him sick. It only reminded him how he used to be. She’d become a puppet without feelings in the end, and he knows that isn’t what his Desire is.</p><p>bgm.<em><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I6x_HR9oGlM"> Rivers in the Desert.</a></em></p><hr/><p>“Hold on, Pinocchio!” A tired voice calls.</p><p>“I'm so scared, this Nightmare won't let up!” A boyish voice shrilly screamed.</p><p>“I’ll cover you!” A valiant voice yells.</p><p>As they turn the corner, Akechi nearly falls over himself at the sight he sees. Fighting three other people— one he suspected to be Pinocchio, the other Alice and another girl embraced by briars handling a gun. The Nightmare that’s manifested looks a lot like Robin Hood, only with characteristics of Loki.</p><p>“What a sick joke.” Akechi sneers as he jumps ahead of his teammates and brings down his blade. The nightmare roars, making him dodge multiple magical attacks. </p><p>“There it is.” Cinderella announces, surprising the other trio. “Finally found the damn thing.”</p><p>No wonder Akechi felt sick looking at it— was it a <em>nightmare</em> representing him?</p><p>“No matter what I do.” It cried, scraping against the metal panels, “No matter what I achieve— it isn’t enough!”</p><p>“Shut up, you pathetic <em>piece of shit</em>!” Akechi bellowed, dithering between immense shame and rage, and slams his sword into it. “Why are you groveling?!”</p><p>Magical arrows shoot out at Akechi, which he dodges with ease. When he falls back, he watches Kaguya size up the nightmare with glee.</p><p>“Will you be able to fulfill my desire?” Kaguya inquires, which prompts for the Nightmare to burst into boisterous laughter.</p><p>“Is this just a mere game for you? You’re nothing but scattering ants waiting for me to crush!” The Nightmare sent an array of slashes at her, which she managed to dodge. “How can a bunch of ants be better than me?”</p><p>It doesn’t take Kaguya long to pierce through its side, prompting for the monster to howl in pain. It flies away, further inside of the Library causing Akechi to groan.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>act one, scene five.</strong>
</p><p> I envied them, their teamwork, their bonds— something I’ve never once had.</p><p>I always felt like it was dangling in front of me, something I wasn’t allowed to have— because I was a cursed child, wasn’t I?</p><p>Everything I touched eventually rotted away, soured because of who I am.</p><p>bgm. <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rJ2KB5LVdqA"><em>Take Over.</em></a></p><hr/><p>Self loathing aside, Akechi gathered his bearings to follow their group deeper inside the twisting reflection of Mementos. The strange veins curved throughout its walls pulsed as if they were alive.</p><p>It appeared the others didn’t seem too bothered by the display, like they’ve gone through it before.</p><p>“Get up.” Akechi hisses, now attempting to awaken the languorous Sleeping Beauty. “Or I’ll kill you.”</p><p>As if to defy him, Sleeping Beauty rolls over in her nest of briars. He goes to kick her, but is ultimately stopped by shaking hands.</p><p>“P-please don’t fight!” Pinocchio pleaded, indecisive of what to do. “If...if you do she might....”</p><p>“What? Die?” Akechi spat, sneering. “She’s slowing us down, she might as well die anyway.”</p><p>Glancing between them, Pinocchio appeared to be waffling over interfering and saying something but ultimately doesn’t like the spineless coward he is.</p><p>“So be it.” Akechi grunted and he went to kick her awake.</p><p>Unfortunately for him, he hadn’t expected the girl to knock him to the floor.</p><p>“You’re disturbing, my nap....you impudent and arrogant asshole!” Sleeping Beauty yelled, the briars twirling her gun for her. She seemed entirely different from how she was before, like a switch was flipped. “Stop trying to wake me up!”</p><p>“What’s going— oh.” Alice appears before their group, having finished speaking with the others and furrows her brow. “You shouldn’t have tried to wake her Crow.”</p><p>Grumbling, Akechi got back to his feet and dusted himself off. He hadn’t expected the power from this brat. “It’s her funeral if she wants to laze around like that.”</p><p>Sighing, Alice can only shake her head. “Anyway, let's go, we’ve relocated the nightmare from before.”</p><p>Akechi’s expression becomes blank as they move forward.</p><hr/><p><strong>act one, scene six.</strong> </p><p>Even after everything, they still took me in, I was like them.</p><p>And yet I continued to refuse to associate with them afterwards.</p><p>bgm.<em><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I6x_HR9oGlM"> Rivers in the Desert.</a></em></p><hr/><p>It appeared, after waves of enemies surrounding them, they finally caught up again with the Nightmare that howled in pain. </p><p>The monster roared, sending a girl in a red hood and another blue haired young woman barreling their way.</p><p>“This is so fun!” The girl in red sang, “you don’t give up, don’t you?”</p><p>“Aah, its howls of pain make me want to cry.” The other woman murmured, now taking up her instrument.</p><p>After some point, between their attack chains, the chest of the Nightmare opened up to reveal a darkened figure inside. The wings of the monster expanded, gaining height now. Iron bars entrapped the shadowy body within, it was pitiful to say the least.</p><p>“If only I had what you had.” The nightmare grumbled, “if only I had gotten what I wanted, it would’ve never turned out like this!”</p><p>Akechi doesn’t spare his nightmare anymore time to monologue out of partial embarrassment. He calls for his Persona and it sliced right through, prompting the Nightmare to dissolve into nothingness.</p><p>But from its corpse, the shadows flew even deeper inside. It appeared the others were quite confused of what was going on.</p><p>“We aren’t finished yet.” Akechi sneered as he went on ahead of their ensemble.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>act one, scene seven.</strong>
</p><p>Him and I made a deal— we’ve made multiple deals across our metaphorical chess board.</p><p>And every time, he hasn’t failed me— he showed me the glove, he knows this reality is a false one.</p><p>I wonder if he’ll fail me this time?</p><p>bgm. <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rJ2KB5LVdqA"><em>Take Over.</em></a></p><hr/><p>Hordes of stronger Shadows attacked them, but they were incredibly foolish against their merry band.</p><p>Akechi doesn’t know if he feels alive or not, the slaughter makes him feel giddy with the anticipation for the next. He revels in it beside Red Riding Hood the Violent. They match others pace and he scowls when she tries to make it into a game.</p><p>Cinderella isn’t too far behind, shooting and cutting through those who believe they’ve gotten an upper hand.</p><p>As they move through the eerie halls, they don’t notice a figure move from the shadows accompanied by a blue butterfly.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>act one, scene eight.</strong>
</p><p> “Why do you wear a Mask?” The sorrowful Little Mermaid inquires.</p><p>“It is a representation of my inner rebellion, my inner self.” Akechi confesses, which makes the Little Mermaid look even sadder and she frowns.<br/>“I’ve always hidden it, but after I awakened it, I’ve never felt this alive.”</p><p>The Little Mermaid tilts her head. “But you look like you’re in pain— are you hurting?”</p><p>“Why does it matter to you? Don’t pity me.” And Akechi stalks off ahead toward the others.</p><p>bgm. <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tUoYL1uoxN0"><em>Yaldyboath.</em></a></p><hr/><p>“Woah! What is that?!” Red Riding Hood calls, while she twirls an axe. “Is it even alive?!”</p><p>“Of course.” The robotic voice replies, the large cup stands before them with an intimidating air. “But you— if you accept me, you need not worry about this needless slaughter.”</p><p>Acknowledgment flashes over Akechi’s face, he might’ve heard about the incident after Shido was defeated, but he couldn’t begin to process everything at once.</p><p>“Don’t listen to it!” Akechi barks, enraged by the sight. “Don’t you want to revive your authors?!”</p><p>“Ah, it seems the failure I sent out into the world has appeared here.” The being muses as the others held onto their weapons. “It appears we must unfortunately engage in combat.”</p><p>The Holy Grail is nothing Akechi has gone against, it’s hard hitting and he can barely keep up the pace, no matter what buffs Snow or the Little Mermaid give them. </p><p>That is only until the sound of a chainsaw breaks through his thoughts and when he looks over a flash of blue catches his eye, slicing through it. A blue butterfly flashes by him, accompanied by a small and agile figure. There is another figure with them, holding up an ominous lantern with a head inside who only sighs. </p><p>“Honestly, I can’t believe this is where you wanted to go, Hänsel.” The newcomer groans, now adjusting a large sword in their hands. “I’ll slaughter them for you.” </p><p>“Thanks so much Gretel…!! Aah, so this is what happened!” A familiar smarmy voice says, then shouts for his Persona and Diego emerges. “Let me help out Lady Lavenza!”</p><p>“Thank you, Mona.” The velvet room attendant smiles, and she flips open her book and a threatening Persona emerges forth from its pages. </p><p>“It’s good to know we located you, Crow, it took me many channels to find where you were sent.” Lavenza turns to him with a slightly malicious smile, “might you assist me with my vengeance?”</p><p>A crooked smile appears across his lips. “With pleasure.”</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>act one, scene nine.</strong>
</p><p>  It is ironic, how <em> they </em>dare to defy me– the one who I bestowed that power.</p><p>His rebellion burns bright, manifesting into the self he lost.</p><p>Humanity continues to surprise me. </p><p>bgm. <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tUoYL1uoxN0"><em>Yaldyboath.</em></a></p><hr/><p>Coming forth from the shadows, Herewald rises. The gears in Akechi’s head are grinding against one another, hardly processing his own movement in the throes of battle. He wonders how it must’ve felt, fighting against the Yaldabaoth that fateful day, he supposes it’s his own turn. </p><p>He barely notices the delicate strings ensnaring his destiny cutting throughout the battle, and when Yaldaboath finally emerges forth from the Grail, he watches the light shine and engulf the rest of them. </p><p>Morgana and Lavenza remain the same, but the others accompanying him flicker– their cognition momentarily changing into something else. Memories of news reports flood his mind, of faces he’s barely recognized as he went through the police reports before  the Phantom Thieves became popular. </p><p>Although they stand in a brief stupor, Akechi finds him already shouting at them. </p><p>“Wake up, you dumb asses!” Crow yells, as he avoids and rolls out of the way of an attack. “Or is this <em> Nightmare </em> too much for you?”</p><p>While he recognizes them, scattered between his hazy memories of multiple police reports that they deemed too dangerous for him, he can’t quite put names to face. They flicker out of their fantasy like clothes, looking far more human in appearance.</p><p>Yakuza bosses, an assassin, an office worker, a nurse, a patient, someone wearing Lolita, a shut in– and a high school student? Hadn’t they all….</p><p>Akechi doesn’t let himself finish that thought, because Morgana and Lavenza are <em> here.  </em></p><p>Their cognition masks them again, akin to a sickly parasite, and they’re back to their fighting spirits again. Akechi can’t help but a malicious smirk to worm its way across his masked face again. </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>act one, scene ten.</strong>
</p><p>“ I have to see this through, right up until the end. Whether I disappear or not I’ll leave up to chance, for now I’ll continue to definitely live on, unbound to anyone.”<br/>Are the words Akechi mumble, taking his stance against the gigantic Nightmare. </p><p>Mona gives him a thumbs up, while Lavenza gives him a knowing smile, because he knows he can’t die yet, clarity returning to him; he still needs to beat Maruki into submission. </p><p>His temporary allies give out a battle cry as they throw themselves at the demon, whittling down his health, bringing him to his knees.</p><p>Akechi Goro can finally see the light. </p><p>bgm<em>. <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-k_xU8jDLMY">Last Surprise.</a></em></p><hr/><p>“Manifest!” Crow yells, and his Persona slides in to attack the now kneeling enemy, they’ve already surrounded the Nightmare, akin to a Hold Up. He’ll get his justice today, he’s done being toyed with after all.</p><p>All of the other inhabitants of the Library, including Morgana and Lavenza encircle the enemy and Akechi gives the signal for an All Out Attack, bringing the Nightmare version of Yaldabaoth to its knees, blood splattering against the pristine walls. The cognition of Mementos begins to disappear, refocusing into the gigantic walls of Library shelves.</p><p>“Come now, Crow.” Lavenza says, now taking his hand despite him flinching from her touch. “We must return you.” </p><p>“We can just keep this between us.” Morgana quips with a wink, causing Akechi’s brows to furrow. </p><p>“Heehee, it seems it wasn’t his time yet.” An annoying familiar voice giggles overhead, but before Akechi can spare a glance, his vision fades from him. </p><p>When he glances back to the inhabitants, the cognition placed on them before briefly disappears, returning them to appear like they had in Reality. It’s the last thing Akechi sees before his world goes white. </p><hr/><p>act ??, epilogue.</p><p>
  <em> bgm. <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I9yYDNeDs00">Our Light. </a> </em>
</p><p>The first thing Akechi Goro awakens to see is several pairs of eyes looking at him inside the Mona Mobile. Groaning it prompts a gasp between them, none of them aware of what he’s just been through. </p><p>“Crow! You’re alive!” Skull cries.</p><p>“You almost had me scared there.” Panther sniffs. </p><p>“He’s got a hard head, I believed in him.” Fox quips. </p><p>“Urgh, not helping Fox–– anyway, vitals seem okay, but something strange went on when that Shadow threw a weird spell at you.” Oracle huffs, now looking at him with her visor.</p><p>Removing his mask, he doesn’t respond, now rubbing at his head, the strange world feeling like it’s getting farther and farther away. </p><p>“Hey guys, give him some space. Mona, can you make more space?” Queen asked, looking back to the radio of the car. </p><p>“Sorry Queen, I dunno about that, but he’s good to go yeah? I didn’t think we’d run into something like that while heading to Maruki’s Palace.” Mona apologized. </p><p>“Here Crow, take these.” Noir hands him some medicine, which he quietly takes. </p><p>“Ya know, this wouldn’t have happened if Crow hadn’t jumped into Joker to protect ‘im.” Skull said, rubbing the back of his head. “I could only wonder what that was.”</p><p>Joker, who was in the driver’s seat, looked to be deep in thought, a blue butterfly hidden on his shoulder.</p><p>“Welcome back to the Living.” Joker teased, prompting Akechi to throw an adhesive bandage at his face that Panther had taken out. He dodged, because of his High Proficiency. Asshole. “Yep, Crow’s fine alright.”</p><p>“Just shut up.” Akechi groaned, “I don’t want to hear a word of it. </p><p>“We’re glad you’re back, Senpai.” Violet smiles at him, who's the closest to him, and it prompts him to heave a loud sigh. </p><p>“Now that I’m back, let’s rip this world back from Maruki.” Akechi scowled, to which the rest of the Phantom Thieves– his home, this group of people he still won’t acknowledge as <em> home </em> begin to smile, equally enthusiastic to bring an end to this farce. </p><p>Akechi Goro would never let another falsehood caused by one’s lofty ambitious altruistic goals happen ever again.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>me, shaking my fist at the recent event in SINoAlice, thanks for making me cry</p>
<p>anyway, I hoped to mirror the formatting how the chapters in SINoAlice are written, and figured Akechi would be a perfect candidate for it! Hope you enjoyed! I included the music I thought would fit, given the fact the recent Nier Automata/Replicant events kinda did that too for certain parts of it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>